


Untitled Comic

by 2ofacrime24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic, Crossdressing, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel return to the hotel to a scene they were not expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Comic

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted over at [tumblr](http://frayed1989.tumblr.com/post/52964958532/and-its-finally-done-i-wasnt-kidding-when-i) as well as my [deviantart](http://frayed1989.deviantart.com/).


End file.
